


It's Cool, We're Just Friends

by kaijoskopycat



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hidden Relationship, Light Angst, Relationship(s), Teikou Era, v things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2308076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaijoskopycat/pseuds/kaijoskopycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise and Aomine are just friends. At least, that's what they're telling everyone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Cool, We're Just Friends

It might have been the secrecy that made each kiss more thrilling. When he was pulled back into the locker room for a deep, ravaging kiss after everyone left, when his back hit the wall of the empty showers and water rained down upon their locked lips, when the sky grew dark and no one wandered the park, he responded to the welcome weight that pinned him to the basketball court and left him just as breathless as every other time. It was the stolen kisses that he cherished, knowing they were all his, that one else had them. 

He didn't care that they had to hide it. Aomine Daiki wasn't gay. Then again, nor was Kise. He didn't think it made him gay to find Aomine attractive––he was still comfortable with his sexuality if it was only Aomine. But Aomine didn't see things the way Kise did. He struggled with it all. So Kise kept it quiet for his sake. 

It was more exciting when it was a secret anyway.

~~~

They covered up their noticed affection by saying, "It's cool, we're just friends."

~~~

When Aomine fell on top of Kise during practice and intentionally rolled his hip to make Kise moan, he passed it off as rough housing. 

"It's cool, we're just friends." 

~~~

"You're spending the night with Mine-chin again?"

Kise nodded, hefting his overnight back onto his shoulder. "Jealous?" he teased, a smile spreading across his lips. 

Murasakibara shook his head and dug his hand into his latest bag of treats. "I'm going to Aka-chin's with Mido-chin."

"Atsushi," Akashi stepped up between them. "Where is Shintarou?"

Unfazed by Akashi's sudden appearance, Murasakibara replied, "Mido-chin forgot his lucky item in the locker room."

Akashi nodded and glanced at Kise's bag. "Let me guess, Ryouta, you're waiting for Daiki?"

Kise's cheeks lit up and he let out a sheepish laugh. 

"You two spend quite a lot of time together, don't you?"

"It's cool, Akashicchi. We're just friends."

Akashi's lips twitched in barely concealed amusement, but he nodded and waved a goodbye. "You two better get some sleep. We have a game tomorrow."

Kise bit his lip and dipped his head in acknowledgement. "I'll remind Aominecchi."

"Goodbye, Ryouta." 

~~~

It was their last year at Teikou and Akashi demanded the Generation of Miracles attend the final school dance. Everyone went solo, expect Kuroko who took Momoi and Aomine who went with Momoi's friend because she demanded that he ask her. 

Kise didn't mind being on his own. It would cause too many problems and start too many rumors if he took another girl from their class. He didn't want to deal with the backlash from his fans. Besides, it was amusing to see the rest of the Miracles dressed in their best. He was the only one comfortable in those clothes. 

He tried to ignore the fact that Aomine's date kept pulling him away. It was easier to deal with Aomine dragged him to the bathroom to smash him against the wall, reminding him of why he had no reason to worry about a girl Momoi set him up with for one night. Aomine ruined his perfectly styled hair, but left Kise happy and glowing for the rest of the night. 

Until he walked in on Aomine stealing a kiss from the very date he claimed meant nothing to him. 

Aomine shoved her away and lifted his arms above his head like Kise was holding him at gunpoint. The way Kise's eyes narrowed was nearly as dangerous. He claimed it wasn't what Kise thought it was and expected him to just walk away and forget about it. 

Kise crossed his arms over his chest and hissed, "It's cool, we're _just friends_."

~~~

Everyone started asking why Kise stopped going to Aomine's after practice. Kise claimed it was the photo shoots. Modeling was still his career and he couldn't spend all his time goofing off. 

When Akashi addressed a sulking Aomine about it he shrugged and said, "Why does it matter? We're just friends."

~~~

Momoi approached Kise a week after the dance. She told him she missed him and threw in the hint that Aomine missed him too. She suggested they play a game of one-on-one and Kise agreed, but only if the invitation came from Aomine himself. So she beat some sense into Aomine and he finally grew a pair to ask Kise for a game. 

They played a few rounds, all of which resulted in a loss on Kise's end. When they collapsed on the ground, Aomine reached over to tousle Kise's hair, a habit he picked up from all the times they played one another. But Kise slapped his hand away. 

Startled, Aomine stared at him in silence, waiting for Kise to fill in the answer to the question that hung in the air. 

"You don't have to pretend to be overly friendly, Aominecchi." Kise pushed himself off the ground and headed toward the locker room. "After all, we're just friends."

~~~

The rift between Kise and Aomine grew until they weren't the only ones affected by it. Kise was difficult to manage in practices, showing his silent refusal to work with Aomine by never passing the ball to him. Akashi planned out specific plays that explicitly required their teamwork, yet Kise continuously found ways around them. 

Akashi's frustration escalated until he pulled Aomine into a corner. With his favored scissors poised at Aomine's throat, he threatened a certain collection of magazines, emphasizing the threat with a snip of the blades. Aomine had a week to come up with a solution to their little problem, or one by one his Mai-chan magazines would end up in shreds.

~~~

"Ki-chan, I know why you're upset."

Kise glanced up from the homework he wasn't actually doing and lifted a blond brow in confusion. "Upset about what?" He had agreed to spend time with Momoi for lack of other plans. He'd normally use his free time to crash at Aomine's, but that was out of the question. 

"About Dai-chan."

He grimaced and returned his gaze to the papers in front of him. 

"Don't ignore me!" she snapped, slapping her hand against the tabletop. "I know what you and Dai-chan were doing in secret. I know how you feel about him." 

Kise's eyes widened. "How––"

Momoi tapped the side of her head. "Women's intuition." 

With a sigh, Kise shoved his homework away and crossed his arms over his chest. "It doesn't matter anymore. We're just friends."

"Just friends don't get so upset over a kiss." 

Kise's knuckles cracked as he clenched his fists. "That doesn't matter to me either."

"Ki-chan, that was my fault." She shifted in her seat and averted her eyes to avoid Kise's questioning stare. "Hitomi had never had her first kiss and she was determined to have one at her final dance. She's one of those girls who cares about that sort of thing. She didn't want to go to high school without experiencing it first. I kind of threatened Dai-chan to make sure he'd take her to the dance and end it with a kiss. I wanted her first kiss to be with someone I trusted, you know? So I know she wouldn't get hurt by them. She knew it was nothing else." 

Kise shifted in his seat, his eyes widening. 

"He said no, Ki-chan. He told me he already had someone important." She squeezed her hands together and lifted large, imploring eyes to meet Kise's incredulous gaze. "It sounds ridiculous, I know, but I Hitomi is a good friend and I just wanted to give her what she wanted. She was probably the one who initiated the kiss. I know I shouldn't have used Dai-chan, but––"

"Then why didn't he tell me?"

"What?"

"Why didn't Aominecchi say anything to me?" Kise leaned forward in his seat. "All he had to do was tell me. He told me you threatened him to take her but... Why didn't he just tell me about the kiss? I thought..."

Momoi frowned. "You thought you weren't good enough because you're a guy, right?" She rubbed her hands down her thighs and sighed. "Probably because Dai-chan kept telling you he wasn't into guys."

Kise didn't offer a response. Was he really such an open book?

"I'm so sorry, Ki-chan." She reached forward to grab Kise's hand. "I should've told you. I should've known he wouldn't say anything." She tightened her grip. "He's never been good with words and he probably thought you'd react the same way if he told you so he tried to hide it." 

Kise shook his head and pulled his hand back. "Momoicchi, I appreciate you telling me, but..." He pushed himself away from the table and started gathering his things. "If Aominecchi really cares, if he's really sorry, he has to show me himself." 

~~~

Kise expected no apologies. Aomine wasn't the type and simple words from him would only come off as insincere. Kise needed to see the proof in actions, but even then he expected nothing. 

Aomine wasn't gay. He told Kise many times over. He loved big breasts and beautiful girls. Kise was beautiful, but he was no girl. He didn't fit the bill. He could never be anything more than a secret. 

They were _just friends._

When Aomine grabbed his hand in front of the entire Generation of Miracles, Kise tried to pull away and insist just that. But Aomine's grip was firm and he held their joined hands forward for their teammates to see before pulling Kise forward for a deep, breath stealing kiss. 

It was the first kiss Kise ever received out in the open, no closed doors, no walls to hide them. He clutched at the fabric of Aomine's jersey and leaned heavily against his chest when he finally pulled away. 

"Aominecchi, what are you––"

"Now you know," Aomine began, directing his attention toward the rest of the Teikou team. "We're _more_ than just friends."

Akashi smiled and hid his scissors behind his back. "About time you admitted it."


End file.
